


we burn ourselves in flames

by Beb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Prostitution, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Recovery, Steve Rogers Feels, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beb/pseuds/Beb
Summary: After the revolution on Sakaar, Loki never escaped the planet. He ended up the Grandmaster's slave for four years before he, still under the Grandmaster's thumb, found himself in a brothel on Earth. Things got more interesting from there.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki/Original Male Character(s), Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	we burn ourselves in flames

If Loki had a choice, Midgard would undoubtedly be the last place he'd set foot on — there was just... too much history, most of which he wished he could forget — operative word being _if. _He didn't have a say in anything anymore, and the quicker he learned to accept that, the better.__

__After what he and Thor did years ago on Sakaar, and Thor so carelessly left him writhing on the floor, with the obedient disk radiating waves of electroshock throughout his body, leaving him defenceless, the Grandmaster found him. And Loki had expected his death to be a slow, painful one. Only that the Grandmaster had found another use in him, the one that required him to be alive and breathing. Turned out he was... quite valuable in the right kind of market. After all the Grandmaster needed credits, since he was exiled from his own homeland (and he had Loki to thank to for that. Of course, he made sure Loki always remembered his crime)_ _

__The Grandmaster was pissed, sure, Loki and Thor lost him his kingdom, which led to him having to travel aimlessly through the cosmos, never staying in one place for too long, never calling anywhere home. So it wasn't surprising at all, how Loki went from being his right-hand to his personal sex slave where he'd sell him to anybody for a night for some cash._ _

__Loki had hated Thor, cursed him for leaving and never looking back. But the truth was none of this would've happened — he would have been somewhere far away from the lunatic that was his owner, and with his brother still — hadn't he tried to betray Thor that day. He always did, he always betrayed and lied every chance he got, so Loki supposed this was, in its own right, his comeuppance._ _

__He had tried to escape, only to learn the hard way the only thing his fruitless attempts brought was pain. And there was no point; no matter how well-calculated he thought his plan was, the Grandmaster was always one step ahead of him. _You could never be free, there was no point in fighting this. You'd only hurt himself more. _____

____His hatred, too, faded away as weeks rolled into months and months turned into years. There was simply no pride nor dignity._ _ _ _

_____This is your life now. Accept it and it might hurt a little bit less. ____ _ _ _

______So the hatred and rage turned to exhaustion and numbness. Most of the times it happened — and it happened every night — Loki was almost grateful he somehow learned to manage to detach his mind from his body, mentally going somewhere where he was safe and be as out of touch as he could from reality. _Just a body, _he'd told himself, convinced himself to believe that, because he would've lost his mind otherwise.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He was normally drugged enough that he wouldn't know his current whereabouts, which he thought was somewhat a blessing; for each god-forsaken place was the same, in Loki's opinion. It wouldn't matter where the Grandmaster had dragged him along. It wouldn't matter who he was sold to. Nothing ever mattered anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It did matter when Loki found himself back on Earth. He wished he was intoxicated enough that he didn't know he was back on Midgard, or wished the Grandmaster would've chosen any other place that wasn't here. Because being here meant he was about to be sold to a mortal of the race he had once, even if it felt like a lifetime ago, demanded their submission. How humiliating. How pathetic. Last time he was here he was their most intimidating threat, now he was a whore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He thought he'd stopped feeling anything long ago, Loki suddenly felt his face heat at the shame of it all. _Anywhere but here. Please, not here. Not Earth. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But it was what it was. If he knew any better, he would've thought the Grandmaster brought him here on purpose; he might even specifically sell Loki to someone who was there during his invasion, who had once knelt for him and who would be thrilled to have revenge. Loki gulped. He tried not to think about that, not to think about anything at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But it turned out Loki didn't know anything at all, because he thought they'd stay for a night or two before moving on like any other times, like how they'd done it a thousand times and more during the four long years of his being the Grandmaster's slave. He was stunned, shocked even, when the Grandmaster told him, "Well, I guess this is it, sweetheart. It's been fun, but I guess it's time we say goodbye,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?" Loki blinked. "Grandmaster, I... I don't understand,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You see..." The Grandmaster trailed off, "It's not... it really is not about you, honeybun. You did nothing wrong. It's just how businesses work. You see that man right there," Grandmaster pointed at a mortal in black clothing with a mustache, and a cigarette in his hands. A pimp was what he was, something about the man made Loki uncomfortable. "He's generous enough to pay good money, and I mean very good money, for you to stay indefinitely."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?" Loki blinked again. He felt like he was being slapped across the face by an invisible hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And I agreed," The Grandmaster went on, like it was no big deal at all. "We've made a deal so now you're his, forever and ever. Surprise!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki was... wordless. He didn't know how to feel, didn't know how to process what he was told, didn't know if this was the Grandmaster's another sick joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey, don't make that face, Lo. You know I don't like it when you make that face. It looks like you're not... like you're not appreciating this, what I've done for you. This is good, it's going to be fun. You staying here with... that dude, whatever his name is, I don't actually remember, but he seems to really like you. He paid me like... wow, I actually earned more from him in one night than I did those years combined! Isn't this great?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________No. _Loki wanted to scream. _You sold me. You sold me every damn night and now you think you can just leave me here?! _He said nothing. He never liked his time with the Grandmaster. He loathed the Grandmaster just as much as he already loathed his new... owner, but perhaps it was the change that scared Loki the most. With Grandmaster, Loki at least learned how to stay on his good side, what to expect and what to say that wouldn't earn him a punishment (the obedient disk still engraved in his skin) but with the new guy, Loki was clueless.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The man was a mortal, true, but with the obedient disk still buried itself in Loki's skin and with the controller now being sold to said man, Loki was just as powerless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Grandmaster left shortly after. Then it hit with a terrifying realisation that the only thing worse than being a sex slave was a God being a mortal's sex slave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He wanted to scream, to hit something, to kill someone. He was too numb to even try to protest, or to ask a question, when someone gave him a pill and urged him to swallow it down his throat. He was actually somewhat thankful it got him high enough he had no memories of what happened afterward at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Steve didn't think he was ready for this, he didn't think he was the right person for the task in which he was assigned to at all, somehow Fury shared a different belief. An undercover mission wasn't a problem, Steve had done dozens of undercover missions and he'd done it well. He'd never gone undercover as a client looking for a one-night-stand at a brothel before.  
"There's a first time for everything," Fury had said. Insisted. Because, according to him, outright sending Tony to a brothel would be a disaster, Bruce would be too awkward, Thor wasn't even on Earth, Bucky was too unstable and Sam was currently unavailable — all the choices eliminated which left only Steve. He sighed, defeated. Steve had never backed out from a challenge nor had he gotten cold feet before, he supposed there was, indeed, a first time for everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The target was a pimp running the shit hole at night, Fury suspected the place was a cover and the guy actually worked for HYDRA.  
Steve disguised himself with a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses to help conceal his face from the risk of someone having recognized the famous Captain America. A brown leather jacket to keep the cold at bay with a pair of his favorite jeans, topped with a combat boots would do. Or Steve hoped it would do — he was obviously completely lacking in experience when it came to... this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Don't engage with the target," Fury had directed beforehand. Steve's task would be to get as much information as he could from one of the guy's men (a man whore was what it was, though the words sounded too disturbing in Steve's head. He didn't have a problem with a sex worker, he just... didn't think he'd... have to use their... service? Even if it was a task force of some sort, because he didn't know what to do or how to react) and he really wished he was granted the permission to engage directly with the target, because that would've been a lot easier, at least for Steve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________At least, on the bright side, no one seemed to recognize him. A man, one of the workers — not a prostitute himself but more like one of the escorts, asked him a question, to Steve's relief it wasn't about who Steve was but about who Steve wanted. Though Steve's relief was short-lived, because he couldn't exactly answer that without pausing to think, without, Steve was certain, blushing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I... Well, I..." He stuttered. So far the dude — the escort — didn't so much as look up at Steve's face, too busy typing away on the laptop on his desk. Steve figured that wouldn't be the case for much longer, if he were to keep making himself look suspicious by keeping stuttering like a shy teenage boy like this. So he blurted out whatever random physical description he could think of, hoping it'd get him out of the situation. "Black hair," said the Captain randomly. He bit back the _'I guess' _and hoped his voice didn't waver.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"And?" The escort trailed off, still typing on his laptop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Steve forced himself not to gulp. Fuck, he was nervous. "Tall, not underage."  
 _Fuck. Do they even do that? _The more Steve thought about it — about this place — the sicker he felt. He truly wanted the night to be over with.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"That's it?" The escort asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"That's it." Steve said, keeping his voice stern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Okay then," the man handed him a key. "Room 505, take the stairs to the left. It's right down the hall."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Steve took the offering without saying anything before hurrying away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He stood in front of the closed door, feeling beyond out of place and thirsty. Before walking here, Steve had made a quick trip to the restroom to splash cold water, from the sink, on his face, and he'd learned just how disgusting the place truly was. He wanted out. Fuck, he wanted out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He carefully inserted the key in the keyhole, twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Inside was dim, not utterly dark but the only light that was on was from the lamp on the nightstand. There was a king size bed, a vanity and some... adult toys lying around on the table next to the wall. There was no window, Steve noted. He also noted there was a person sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing him, his shoulders hunched, but even in the little light — with the only one coming from the lamb illuminating his body — Steve noticed the tension going through the man's lithely frame. He was clearly alerted by Steve's entrance, but simply ignored him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man, Steve took further notes, wasn't muscular, perhaps a little bit underweight even. He wouldn't turn around to greet Steve, which was... odd. Obviously, Steve had no experience whatsoever, but he could at least guess it was abnormal for a client to be treated by utter ignorance. Not that Steve was offended, he just found it strange. Unless this was some type of a kink then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Steve closed the door gently behind and faked his coughing, just to make it less awkward. He couldn't help but noticed the way the man flinched at the silence now being broken. Still, he wouldn't turn around. For some reason, this was harder than what Steve had expected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He took off the cap and the sunglasses, and placed them on the nightstand opposite from where the man seated. He approached him, because he didn't know what else to do when he was fully ignored. "Excuse me?" Steve said, and almost didn't believe he'd actually said that aloud. When he rounded the bed and was close enough, Steve carefully placed a hand on the man's shoulder from behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He turned his head around slowly. At first Steve saw the sharpness of his cheekbone, illuminated by the nightstand lamp. Then when the man's face was fully turned and Steve could see his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Steve jumped back like it burnt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Loki. _This _was Loki.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________They know, _Steve thought, alarmed. He didn't know how, but they knew, and they sent Loki. He reached for his shield, then mentally cursed when he realised he didn't bring it with him — an undercover mission when he wasn't supposed to be Captain America meant he couldn't just carry his shield around. And he needed the shield now.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Steve had to act fast. He should probably alert Fury, but that would mean at least five seconds of his being a little bit distracted, which was more than enough for Loki to lunge and attack. No, Steve needed to attack first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He lunged forward, hand around Loki's throat and, in the blink of an eye, had the self-proclaimed God pinned against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________How did you know? How come you work with HYDRA? _Steve was about to ask. Words were caged behind his teeth when he saw something in Loki's eyes; fear. Then his eyes landed on the many bruises on Loki's body, something he should've noticed long ago hadn't he been so shocked about Loki's being here. And Loki... Loki was shaking now. He didn't try to fight, to break himself free from Steve's hold or to even defend himself in any way. He was trembling like a leave, like he was expecting the hit.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________This wasn't right. Steve realised, with dreadful terror running down his spine, something was wrong here. If Steve had thought his cover was blown and Loki was sent here to kill him before, he started to think what went on here might be worse than that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Steve let go. Loki slumped forward as he gasped hungrily for air. He still didn't attack, didn't indicate any sign of his being a threat. Steve took a few steps backward to give Loki some space, though he watched carefully. If this was a trick, if Loki were to attack at any moment, Steve would be ready. But Loki just kept trembling, the fear still his eyes was real — sure, Steve knew Loki to be an untrustworthy Trickster, but he couldn't imagine someone — even Loki — being able to feign this kind of fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Loki," Steve said, and Loki immediately went utterly still like he'd been shocked. If Steve thought it was worse before, he started fearing it might get a lot more worse. The look on Loki's face, how he reacted to Steve's simply calling his name, it wasn't the Loki Steve knew and remembered of — the Loki who tried to enslave mankind — no, this was wrong. "Do you... remember me?" Steve asked after a pause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________There was yet another pause from Loki's side. He gulped, eyes darting from side to side. The look on his face, if Steve had to guess, was almost like he was calculating what the correct answer was; the answer that wouldn't earn him a punishment. It made Steve sick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Captain..." Loki said eventually, but without looking Steve in the eyes. So he did remember, which was... something. At this point, Steve no longer believed his cover was blown and Loki was sent to kill him. Steve doubted Loki, in this condition, could so much as harm a fly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Which left Steve with a lot more questions. Loki was still trembling it was actually painful to look at. Steve sighed, clueless about what to do, but to respond to Loki he wordlessly nodded once. Then he guided Loki to sit back down on the bed, noticing how Loki flinched at the slight touch but decided to make no comment about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Steve sat next to him, keeping just enough spaces between the two of them, their legs dangling down the edge. In his head he was trying to rearrange his wording, because now dozens of questions flooded through him all at once it was making him feel dizzy. Thinking of which, Loki did look dizzy. Steve studied him mindfully; he was obviously scared, yes, but also intoxicated, like he'd been drugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The last thing Steve ever knew of Loki was that Thor took him back to Asgard after the New York invasion, that, too, was the last time Steve saw him, then he didn't hear anything about him again... until now. _How long has Loki been back on Earth? How long has he, _the thought gave Steve nausea, _worked here? _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Steve's original plan was to get as much information as he could about their target, which wasn't Loki, that was why he came here. He doubted that was going to happen anytime soon, when Loki was here, seemingly being held captive against his will. It was clear Loki didn't expect to see Steve; he was as shocked as Steve was, the only difference was that Steve wasn't scared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"What happened?" Steve shot the question, he bit back the _'to you' _and waited for Loki's response, any kind of response. For a moment Loki looked like he was lost, like he didn't expect Steve to ask a question.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Pardon?" His voice was small. It sounded nothing like the Loki who tried to conquer the entire planet. And fuck, he looked like he was trying to appear smaller, like he would run, if he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Steve sighed. "I am not going to hurt you, but I need to know what happened... to you. Why you're here, how you got back to earth and why... why here,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Loki's shoulders slumped. He looked even more like a kicked puppy and Steve didn't raise his voice at all. The silence between them only getting more eerie, just when Steve thought Loki wasn't going to speak, he spoke, "A lot has happened, Captain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"We've got all night," Steve said. He meant it as a joke, even though it was true, to lighten the mood at least a little. He mentally cursed himself when Loki grimaced and shuddered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I supposed..." Loki trailed off, "This is my comeuppance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Steve listened as Loki began telling him what happened after the last time they met; his imprisonment in Asgard's dungeons, the battle on Svartalfheim, his impersonating Odin to Odin's demise, then there was Hela, him and Thor ended up on a strange planet called Sakaar where they met its ruler, the Grandmaster. During the revolution he and Thor started, Loki had tried to betray him, so Thor left, left him defenseless, then the Grandmaster found him, and the Grandmaster wasn't at all happy about what he and his brother did. So Loki spent four years as the man's slave before he eventually sold him for good to Steve's target, thus he was here. Thus Steve found him and here they were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"The Grandmaster took away my magic so I can't fight, can't escape. If I don't behave I got shocked and, with the new owner, being electrocuted is actually a mild punishment. That is the whole story." Loki finished. If what he said was true, and for some unknown reason Steve believed him, then Loki had only been in the brothel for only a couple of days, and had no knowledge about his new 'owner' — Steve's target — except that he was cruel and violent. Which also meant Loki had nothing to give Steve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He was about to say something to Loki, whatever it was, it got shoved out of Steve's mind before Steve could say it aloud when, out of the blue, Loki leaned in, his lips touched Steve's. The kiss didn't last for more than two seconds. Before things got any further, Steve pushed Loki away, alarmed, panicked even. A sudden attack wouldn't have been so shocking as... _this. _Steve hadn't expected a sudden kiss.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"What are you doing?" Steve asked. He didn't mean to raise his voice, didn't mean to shove Loki away as roughly. He was caught off guard. Loki had kissed him. That was... Steve couldn't have seen it coming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Or maybe he _should _have seen it coming. They were in a brothel, in a room together. Loki worked here and Steve was supposed to be here as a client. Suddenly it came flooding through Steve's mind and he felt like the world around was spinning too fast.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________He mentally cursed himself again — which was probably the third time in a night — when Loki's face turned paler (if that was possible) at Steve's raising his voice. He wasn't particularly mad, just stunned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"You don't," Loki was saying, his voice somehow quieter, more trembling. Like he was expecting a punch or a kick. "I'm sorry, I... just tell me how you like it. I can - I can be good!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________If Steve felt sick before, it kept getting worse. Loki thought he was here to... of course, what else would he have thought?  
"No, it's not," Steve tried to keep his voice soft, because it looked like Loki was on the verge of having a panic attack (and Steve, too, was panicked)  
"It's not that, Loki. I'm not here to... I'm not here for _that. _" he finished the sentence at last.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________If Steve thought his words would give Loki some sort of comfort (because surely, surely Loki wouldn't want to sleep with him) he was even more confused by Loki's reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"Oh," Loki said. Something went across his eyes and Steve couldn't pinpoint what it was, though he could tell it wasn't relief and he didn't like it. "You don't want me. That's... understandable," Loki chuckled wryly, it was so forced it was painful to look at, Steve couldn't tell what was going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Then, in a flash, like Loki could no longer hold on to whatever facade he was wearing, he broke. The forced chuckled died down and his face went from trying to look nonchalant to pure horror in a matter of seconds, desperate need and fear so vivid in his eyes that Steve was once again taken aback._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________"You will tell _him? _" Loki said, his voice sounded like he choked on his own sob. "You'll... you'll tell him I'm bad and," Loki cut himself off with a gulp. He averted Steve's eyes, but he was beyond trembling now Steve was afraid he might go into shock or worse.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Suddenly the bruises on Loki's skin made a lot more sense. The _him _in question no doubt Steve's target, Loki's pimp, or to be more precise, his owner. After all Loki's job here was to satisfy Steve for the night, and if he failed that, if Steve told his owner he wasn't happy with the service he received, that'd mean Loki take the full blame. Steve doubted he wanted to know what that man did as a punishment for when one of his workers misbehaved — especially when Loki, out of all people, was this terrified.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Please!" Suddenly Loki cried out. "I can be good. I will be good. Just whatever you want, you name it. I'll do anything, just please don't tell him I don't behave. I'll... I'll do whatever you want!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Loki, Loki, hey!" Steve, without thinking because Loki was outright having an episode, grabbed Loki's shoulders. The moment he touched him Loki went completely still and rigid, though his eyes were wide, and for a moment it looked like he suddenly forgot how to breathe, even if he was hyperventilating seconds earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________This wasn't how Steve expected the night to turn out at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"I won't say anything to him," he said, hands still on Loki's shoulders. "You don't have to worry about that, and I am not going to take advantage of the situation you're in, either."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Then why are you here?" Loki asked. He, at least, seemed more clam, if his voice still shook and his eyes were teary still. "To mock?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"No," Steve said, perhaps too quickly. Then there was a brief pause before he sighed. "I didn't know. I wasn't expecting to see you here." He thought it wasn't a good idea to outright tell Loki about his mission, why he was here, even if Steve did pity Loki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"So..." Loki looked down. He didn't seem bothered that Steve still had his hands on his shoulders. "You're not here for sex, which is the only thing I do for survival now," there was something about how Loki said it, the way he seemed to accept his faith, that bothered Steve. "And you're not going to complain to my Master. May I ask, Captain, what do you want from me?" Loki was looking at him now, his voice flat. The fear, previously visible in his eyes, was replaced by coldness, not the kind of cold that indicated threat but the one that showed emptiness; the lacking of any emotion, like he'd given up and if Steve were to kill him right on the spot, he wouldn't put up a fight. That was what disturbed Steve greatly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"I just want you to rest," Steve said, and was surprised by how words just came out on its own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Rest?" Loki looked confused. Steve couldn't help but wonder when the last time Loki got proper rest was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"For the night," Steve continued. "Sleep, and try not to worry about anything,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"But... but I don't understand. I can't. I'm... I'm not supposed to. If he finds out,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"He won't, Loki." Steve quickly cut him off, because it looked like Loki was beginning to have a panic attack again. "He won't find out, I won't tell him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"But —"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Technically, I paid for a night with you, which means you'll do anything I want, isn't that right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"I... suppose,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Good. And I want you to rest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________And that, Loki knew, was that. Steve was right and Steve left no room for another _but. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Loki didn't understand Steve, didn't understand what his plan really was, because Steve couldn't simply want him to rest when they were enemies, and Steve had all the opportunities to hurt him in his hands. But Loki was in no position to ask questions, he'd learned that the hard way. So he slowly lied down, head on the pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He didn't realise how exhausted he was, and fell into dreamless, deep slumber within ten minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Before sleep took him, Loki thought he feel Steve tuck him in, he was too tired to open his eyes and react, anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Steve thought about his night with Loki more than he should, even if he tried not to dwell his mind on it, it kept coming back to the look of utter fear in Loki's eyes, how different Loki was from the man who almost conquered Earth that day. He didn't tell Fury about Loki, despite how his every rational thought in his head screamed at him he should. Steve, for some reason, only reported that the mission was a dead end; the sex worker he was provided didn't have any information regarding their target, which wasn't a lie. Loki didn't know anything about his owner, and Steve believed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________He felt bad — guilty even — walking away the following morning without rescuing his former enemy from hell he was in. Leaving Loki there was harder than Steve thought it'd be, and he knew Loki was an enemy who'd done a lot of vile, unforgivable things, no one deserved to go through what Loki was going through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Of course reporting about him to Fury would mean Loki was out of the brothel, but it'd also mean he'd be put right into custody, and Steve knew what the government would do to him, should they were to get their hands on him, wouldn't be any more pleasant than what was already being done to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________If Steve wanted to help Loki, no, Steve wouldn't want to _help _him, he was a war criminal, a murderer. If Steve pitied Loki, reporting him to Fury and handed him on a platter to the government would be no different than Thor walking away from his brother on Sakaar and leaving him in the Grandmaster's mercy (even if Thor's intention wasn't to cause Loki harm, that Steve was sure of, the damages being done were the same, anyway)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He couldn't stop thinking about Loki for two more weeks until Fury's team finally took down the target and everyone in the brothel who was involved with HYDRA. Steve only knew about it after Fury told him. Then he had the sudden urge to ask, _what about Loki? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Steve kept his mouth shut in time. No one knew about Loki, and if they found him... if they found him, surely, Steve would've heard about it. Everybody's silence meant Loki got away before he'd be seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Steve couldn't tell if he was relieved or not. He was... happy Loki's escaping meant the government — all those scientists who lacked of ethics — couldn't study him like he was an insect to be dissected. Though it also meant Loki was at large. And if he hurt anyone..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________No, _Steve thought. Loki was... broken. Injured and scared. Even though Steve was fully aware of all the terrible crimes Loki was capable of, he didn't think Loki would cause a problem, at least not in the condition he was in when Steve spent the night with him making sure he rested.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Which also meant Loki might be in trouble. If he was out there on his own, he could be hurt, he might be scared. Where was he going to take shelter at night? All the possibilities, of all the bad things that could happen to him, concerned Steve in a way he knew he shouldn't be so concerned for the wellbeing of someone who killed eighty people in two days. He was worried about Loki now and the more he tried not to worry, not to care, the more worried he became._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Late at night, Steve found himself back at the brothel he was that night. The place was now abandoned (of course SHIELD took it down) and really, Steve didn't know what he expected to find._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Loki, of course, he was here in hope to find the Trickster God. Even if he knew, deep down, Loki wouldn't be here.  
(If he was, SHIELD would've found him. So he escaped, although Steve thought he might've come back to rest in after the dust settled, because where else would he sleep?)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Steve carefully walked through the broken door. The silence hanging heavily in the air coupled with the cold keeping assaulting his skin sent shivers down his spine. He kept his eyes glued up ahead and searched the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Loki wasn't here. No one was here save for a bunch of sewer rats now taking over the place.  
(Steve knew from the beginning it was a waste of time, he couldn't help the surge of disappointment raising its head somewhere in his chest as he drove back home without Loki riding shotgun with him)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________He could've been dead by now. Shouldn't have walked away that morning when you still had him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________It was raining lightly when Steve was about to go to bed after having returned home. He tried to feel less guilty as he could about the Loki Situation, since he'd long given up on getting Loki out of his head altogether. It wasn't like Steve could ask Fury for a search party without telling him about Loki being on Earth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________(He had to still be on Earth. Loki had told him the Grandmaster robbed him of his magic, which meant he couldn't just leave)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________A commotion coming from Steve's backyard halted his motion. He stopped in his tracks, listened carefully, it sounded like someone was rifling through something back there. Steve had been having a raccoon problem for a while now. He sighed, they kept coming back for whatever food they could get in the dumpster behind Steve's fence. He'd tried ignoring them before, but not chasing those animals away meant he had to deal with a big mess the next day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Steve grabbed a flashlight and a coat in which he draped it over his head before heading out the back door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He'd expected to see the familiar faces of the furry creatures. He froze and, for a moment, forgot how to breathe, when he shone his flashlight toward the dumpster, at the sight of Loki huddling there, next to his dumpster, shivering and seemingly smaller than Steve had ever seen him before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Loki, too, seemed as shock at the sight of Steve. So it was clear his ending up here was more a coincidence than Loki stalking him. He flinched away and was getting up, trying to leave, to run. He thought Steve was going to hurt him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________"No, don't!" Steve blurted out. And Loki did stop. He looked up from the ground and at Steve, still shivering, like a lost little kid. Steve felt bad for him, he really did. "It's okay, you're safe," he said, and meant it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________They stayed like that for a few more seconds. When Loki remained wordless Steve went on, "Come on... let's get you back inside," the Captain nodded towards his house, and couldn't believe he was deliberately inviting Loki into his house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________But Loki wouldn't move. If anything his face turned even paler at Steve's invitation. Steve sighed. "You'll catch a cold being in the rain like this, it's freezing." Then he added, "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________That seemed to do the trick, because Loki finally began to slowly rise on his feet. Though he was trembling still, so badly Steve was afraid he was going to fall forward. Then Steve wondered, with another wave of dread weighting in his chest, when the last time Loki ate something was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Loki tensed when Steve grabbed his arm and placed it around his shoulders, Steve's other hand went around Loki's waist, though Loki didn't protest as they began heading toward the warmth Steve's house provided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Once inside Steve carefully sat Loki down on his couch, it was soft and warm, and if Loki could sink right into it, he might just would._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Steve tried to keep his head clear, to think straight; _okay, you have Loki in your home now, what are you going to do next? _Because, if Steve were to be honest, he didn't actually think he'd get himself involved this deeply. He didn't think Loki was going to end up... here, but here he was, and he couldn't -- wouldn't -- just kick him out now.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Loki sitting on his couch, looking surprisingly very tiny with his head held down and his hands folded together on his lap. He was still shivering. Fuck, how long had he been freezing to death out there?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________There was a blanket on the nearby armchair. Steve fetched it and draped it around Loki's shoulders. "Here, to dry you up and keep you warm," he said, a bit helplessly, and mentally told himself he might just have to try to get used to Loki flinching away every time Steve so much as move a finger too fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Steve took a couple steps backward so it wouldn't look like he was hovering, as Loki cocooned himself in the fluffy blanket he gave. It took a while, but Loki's shivering was slowing getting better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________Good, _Steve thought. Though Loki was still painfully thin, way too thin for Steve's liking. "Wait here," he said, and didn't wait for Loki's response (because Steve wasn't expecting one) before he disappeared into the kitchen.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Steve returned after not too long a moment with a bowl of instant soup he heated up for the unexpected houseguest and a glass of water. Loki, thankfully and as expected, stayed where he was told._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"You must be hungry, right?" Steve placed the food down on the table in front of the God. "Here. Thought we'd start with something easy for your stomach first."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________Though Loki kept switching his gaze between Steve and the soup, like he was uncertain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________"You can eat," Steve said after it was clear Loki was waiting for a permission (and that added to the list of things that made Steve feel uneasy)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________The Captain took a seat on another armchair to give Loki space. He didn't look at Loki while he ate, to make Loki comfortable, though he could tell, by the corner of his eye, Loki had been _starving. _That, too, counted as one of the many things that made Steve's stomach churn. To think of the torture Loki went through.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Loki finished the bowl in under ten minutes. "Thank you," he said, still wouldn't quite look at Steve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________"You can have more," Steve said. "Just not right now, because it might make you sick. We have to go easy on your stomach for now," he decided against asking when the last time Loki had been fed was. "Tomorrow I'll make you oatmeal, with egg, if you like. Sounds good?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Loki was looking at him now, like Steve was speaking gibberish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________"You can stay," Steve said at last, and was surprised by how easy words just came out, like it was the most normal thing to say. He continued nonetheless, "I'm not going to turn you in and I'm not going to give out your whereabouts to anyone. You're safe here, as long as you want,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Loki opened his mouth, then closed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________"You don't have to say anything. Just don't make me regret it, all right? The only rule is that you don't cause any trouble, and you can stay. No more running."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________"Why," Loki trailed off, his voice hoarse. "Why are you helping me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________"No one deserves to go through what they put you through," Steve said, the bruises on Loki's body were still dark and visible. His clothing was torn and dirty, Steve would have to give Loki some of his own, and buy Loki new ones when he got a chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________Which, Steve realised belatedly and felt somewhat stupid, he should've had Loki change by now. It was late, and even with the makeshift towel Steve gave for Loki to dry himself off, his clothes were still damp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________Right. So this is really happening. _He was going to give Loki his clothes, then, Steve supposed, that'd make things official; Loki stayed, and Loki would fully become his responsibility. Steve wasn't going to back away now. Not when it was clear Loki depended on him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Seeing Loki in his old pyjamas was... odd. The loose clothing looked to be a size or two too big for Loki's body, but it was still way better than what Loki previously had on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Loki looked so pitifully young like this it made something in Steve's heart ache. "You get to bed," Steve said and, before Loki might take that the wrong way, added, "You _take _the bed. I'll take the couch,"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Because Loki deserved that, with him still being injured, and it was the least Steve could do to help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Loki looked at him, like he had so many questions but didn't dare to ask, then he nodded wordlessly, obediently making his way to Steve's bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________He sat down on the edge. There was one thing Steve wanted to do. "Here," he pulled out a salve from the drawer, holding it out for Loki to inspect. "It'll help with the bruises. May I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________Loki looked at him and was silence for a breath or two. Steve began to think he was going to reject, but then Loki nodded and murmured a faint whisper, hardly audible, "You can,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________"Okay, I'll be gentle," Steve said, and didn't know why Loki giving him the permission to take care of him gave him this much joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________"Thank you, Captain." There was the faintest curve at the corners of Loki's lips, which looked like a soft and sincere smile. The first, real smile Steve saw from Loki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________"Call me Steve," Steve smiled back just as softly, and began gently applying the salve on Loki's bruises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you folks want more of me, I am also available on [Tumblr.](http://bebx.tumblr.com/) Come chat. The inbox is open there.


End file.
